Cabbie's potential break up song
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Song fic! Cabbie!


I can't believe it. He said he'd call. It's my birthday, and everyone has called but him. This sucks. I hate it. I almost hate him.

"He's not going to call. He's probobly sneaking around with one of those tramps he's been seeing behind my back." I told myself. It was almost midnigt, for crying out loud! "You know what, I'm going to call him." I picked up my pear phone and dialed his number.

"Oh, hey Kitty Cat. What's up?"

"Don't you 'Kitty Cat' me, Robbie Shapiro! You never called." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I got really caught up in something."

"Really? Hayle, Terra, Molly, Kristy, or Trina?"

"What? I don't know what you're-"

"Oh stop it. I've known about all your other little girlfriends for months. I was giving you a chance to own up too it, but enough is enough. We're through." I said.

"Wait! Cat, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? For all the heartbreaks when I know your with one of them instead of me? Or for forgetting my birthday?"

"Oh, gosh, Cat. I-I, I know I forgot to call but-"

"But nothing. Bye." I hung up my phone and stared at the background. It was a picture of Robbie and I at the asphalt cafe. I had loved that picture, but not anymore. I angrily put my phone down and tried to sleep.

But, after 2 hours of sleep, 1 of picking up and putting down my phone, and 3 solid of crying, I was opening my locker the next morning.

"Cat!" I heard my voice being called. I wasn't strong enough for this.

"No, Go away." I said bitterly.

"Look, Cat-"

"No! I told you to go away. Now leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now." I grabbed my books and ran off in the other direction, to go cry in the girls room.

I didn't go to any of my classes that day. He was in all of them. But at lunch, I was walking up behind him and heard him talking to Tori.

"I can't believe how badly I screwed up. I'm so worried about her. I don't care if she never talks to me again, but I just never want to see that look on her face again. She was so sad, and angry. I hate myself for doing that to her, and willingly!" After I heard that I threw my tray down on the floor and ran back to the bathroom.

That night, I gathered up as much strength as I could and marched myself to his house. I knocked on his door and waited. he opened the door, and a smile washed over him briefly.

"I want my stuff back." I said bluntly.

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back." He disapered back into the house for a few seconds, and came back with a box. Sitting on top was my giraffe who learned to love. I had given it to him. I felt tears run down my face. I dropped the box down at my feet and covered my face with my hands. I took my hands away and tried to fan my face, just to have something to do with my hands at that moment. "Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked. I couldn't even look at him.

"No, no, don't call me that anymore." I sobbed

"I'll call you what ever you want, Cat, just please stop crying. It's killing me." He pulled me into his arms.

"Stop, please, I can't do this anymore!" I yelled at him. I tried to push him away; I hit his chest, I tried to step on his foot, I even tried to get the help of a bystander (who just kept running, he was listening to a pearpod while going for an evening run).

"Cat, calm down." He mumbled in my ear.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I gave up hitting him and just sobbed into his shirt.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I called it off with all those girls as soon as I knew how much I hurt you. I realized all I wanted them for was, I don't even know. But I also realized I only wanted to be with you." He said, rocking me.

"No, no, please, stop. I can't do this anymore." I could barely understand myself. I felt his arms unwind from around me. I looked up at his face in utter shock.

"Alright. I get it. There's your stuff, take it an go." He whispered. "Is there anything I can do to, you know, make it up to you?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hold me, please." I sobbed, holding my arms out.

"Oh, Kitty-Cat. I am so, unbelievably sorry. You have no idea how much I regret my decision. And this face you have right now, its like a knife going right through my heart." He said, hugging me.

"Tighter." I said softly.

"Please don't cry. You know I can't take it when you cry." He said. I could feel him taking a few shallow breaths, followed by a deep breath. I knew what that meant.

"Robbie, I know it hurts you. But you hurt me, so bad. I feel like, you, you, you just, ripped my heart out, and left me in the street to bleed." I looked up at him. My face was covered in tears.

"Oh, Cat." He choked out. I saw tears running down his face. HE took both his hands and used his thumbs to dry my cheeks.

"Robbie, don't you cry too." I reached up to touch his face.

"I can't help it. I'm sensitive, and you know it." He kissed my forehead.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I dried my face and watched as he did the same.

"Me too. Let's be adult about this. Sit here and talk with me." He sat down on the step, as did I.

"It really hurt me when I found out you were cheating on me, especially with so many girls. And it hurt me more that you never told me, and totally forgot my birthday." I said, fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"I know, I am so, so, incredibly sorry. I would die, just to know you were happy again. I love you." He said.

"Oh, Robbie. I love you too. But, you have to promise me to never hurt me like that again. Ever." I wimpered.

"Deal, Never again." He hugged me tightly.

"Now, let's go put this stuff back in your room. I like it when I come over and the giraffe is on your bed." I stood up, helped him up, and we ran into the house together. After that, I knew everything would be ok. Robbie loved me, and me alone.


End file.
